Life Changing
by horselover65
Summary: Sterling is trying out for Starstuck when his parents die in a car crash. He has a little sister that he has to take care of. How will he handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this story is not what I normal do but I came up with the idea and wanted to go through with it. So I hope that people reading my Phantom Stallion stories will also read this and the other way around. I really am not sure where to put this story because it is about Sterling Knight having a younger sister and you will find out the rest when hopefully you read this but it is going in Startstuck because I have seen that movie and looked it! NOTE: This is not total Starstruck but it sort of is. Sterling Knight is really Sterling Knight but plays Christopher Wild and Kate is his real life story. I hope that isn't confusing but you will get it when you read the story. Thank you for listening to me rant about this now I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review! Oh by the way this is Sterling's Knight real life but he is starring in a movie. **

**

* * *

**

"Sterling get up you got your movie auditions today." Yelled his mother.

"Coming did you wake Kate up yet?" Asked Sterling referring to his little sister that was fourteen Sterling himself had just turned eighteen.

"No we want her to sleep in. Take your car to go to the audition and your Dad and I are going to the store so good luck."

"Bye Mom." Sterling got up and got dressed and walked into Kate's room.

"Kate get up you are going to be home alone since I am trying out for Starstuck and Mom and Dad are going to the store so be good. Don't let any strangers into the house."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. Ever since he had been in a couple of movies he felt that he needed to be protective which was not true.

"Okay Sterling I won't good luck." Kate said trying not to laugh at how protective he looked.

He walked out and left.

"Okay Kate you got the house to yourself what do you want to do?" Kate asked to herself. It was something she did every time they left her alone. Kate went to her closet and got her guitar and her song book and started thinking of a new song. She loved to play guitar and sing, she was good at it but ony her parents knew. She never told Sterling because she didn't want him to ask her to sing. So far Kate just has the chorus of a song (ALL LYRICS MADE UP) it went.

You mean the world to me can't you see  
I want everything to do with you

There was more but she liked that part the best. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this the Knight's household?"

"Yes can I ask who this is?"

"Oh yes sorry this is Good Hospital (name made up) I was calling because your parents got in a car crash and died. I am so sorry by the way how old are you? You might need to go to foster care you sound under age."

"Yes I am but my brother is eighteen and makes a ton of money he will take care of me I know he will. He is not home right now he is trying out for a movie but I will have you call him as soon as possible."

Kate hung up right away and fell to the floor crying. Come on Kate get a hold of yourself thought Kate but she couldn't. Twenty minutes later Kate was still on the floor crying when the door opened.

"Kate, Mom, Dad! Come here I got great news for you. Hello anybody home?"

Kate started crying harder after she heard him yell for their parents. As soon as Sterling heard crying he ran into the kitchen were he saw Kate on the floor.

"Kate what happened what is wrong?"

Kate couldn't speak so she got up and got a piece of paper

_I got a call from the hospital mom and dad died and they want to take me into foster care if you don't want me. It is okay Sterling I know your whole life has been into acting I will go to foster care._

Sterling read the note and tears came to his eyes but he pushed them back.

"They want to take you into foster care?"

Kate finally found her voice but barely and said "Yes and let them you have your whole acting career in front of you and you can't have your little sister following you around everywhere. Nobody even knows you have a little sister I have always been under cover when I go out. Nobody even knows I am alive! It would be so much easier if you just forgot about me."

"Kate I am not letting my sister go to foster care. I am taking you in but I am not going to be a parent because that would just be weird I am still going to be your older brother just protective."

"Are you sure because I could just go to foster care with people."

"I am sure and I hate to tell you this but we are going to move to LA."

"Why do you have to move?"

"I got the part in the movie and we are going to have to move now Mom and Dad's funeral will be today they just wanted us there so lets go."

Together they went and got everything done and said goodbye. By the end of it Kate was crying and leaning into Sterling's shoulder.

"Shh Kate it will be fine don't forget that when we get to LA there will be beaches and I got a place right on the ocean that is close to everything."

"Thanks Sterling but I am going to miss them."

"We all are now I already had somebody pack your things so everything is in the moving truck. So let's go check out our new home.

* * *

**Okay I know not one of the best chapters but the next one will be better PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. School Problems

**Okay me being how smart I am really didn't know that Sterling Knight actually has a younger sister but he does. My bad! You can see how much I am on top of things. If it is not about sports I tune out! JK. The songs are Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana and Stand by Rascal Flatts **

**

* * *

**

They drove in silence until they got to the highway.

"So Kate I already had designers come to your room at the new house and fix it up for you. Nothing with change you will still go to public school with a bodyguard following you and you will still have friends over-."

"A BODYGUARD! Sterling you said everything would be back to normal having a huge guy that will scare every kid at the school isn't normal. I don't see kids having bodyguards following them down the street. I am not going to have a bodyguard. Please Sterling!"

"Listen I hear stories about kids being kidnapped and I am not going to let that happen to you. Please believe me with this. Okay how about this if I think the place we will be is safe you don't need a bodyguard."

"Fine. Can you tell me about the house?" Kate asked interested about the house. (THE HOUSE PICTURE IS IN MY PROFILE IT IS AWESOME!)

"Well it is a private island with 30,000 square feet of house, 3 guest suites, 2 pools, 2 boat slips and 2 private beaches. The property also includes a 2 bedroom, 2 bath guesthouse and a 2 bedroom, 2 bath boathouse. It is very nice and also your room is great." (PICTURE OF HER ROOM ALSO IN PROFILE BUT THE ROOM IS NOT REALLY IN THE HOUSE BUT LETS PRETEND IT IS!)

"Sterling thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Kate then fell asleep and ten minutes later she woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sterling asked.

"Hi. You got the part of Christopher Wilde for Starstuck we will be shooting in LA. I heard about you new house so congrats. We will need to at the set from five in the morning till midnight."

Sterling looked at Kate and then said "Sure that is fine thank you so much sir see you tomorrow."

Sterling hung up then looked at Kate who was looking back at him and said "Well I got the part and you have school to go to tomorrow. Now are you sure about the bodyguard I-"

"Sterling congrats about the part! I do not need a bodyguard so what are your hours?" Kate asked thinking how cool it was that her brother could have one of the coolest jobs ever and still spend time with her.

"Well from five in the morning till midnight. Every single day even on the weekends."

Kate almost frowned but then saw how happy her brother looked so she put on a smile that was forced. "That is great."

"I know! Nobody but you will be at the house though."

"It's fine." They pulled over a bridge and into a driveway that led up to the house which was huge.

"Wow Sterling I thought the house would be big but not this big!" Kat exclaimed. As soon as he parked the car Kate jumped out and ran into the house. It was huge and looked good. Kate ran through the rooms until she got to her bedroom. It was huge with a desk and chairs and couches. Sterling had ran in with her and Kate turned to give him a hug.

"Sterling this room is great. Thanks for keeping me. Now I think I am going to unpack and get things ready for school." Kate went and got her things and brought them in the room and started arranging things on selves and on desks. Five hours later Kate was done and it was midnight. Kate went to bed and couldn't sleep. It was one in the morning and Kate looked around all the rooms were huge and it even had a game room and any other cool room you could think of. Kate was finally getting tired so she went to bed. The next morning it was six when Kate woke up and since Sterling was already at work Kate had to make her own breakfast. When she got downstairs there was a note there from Sterling.

_Kate,_

_Have a great day at school! I know you will do fine just be yourself and remember stay away from any guys!_

_Love  
Sterling_

Kate rolled her eyes about the guys part and ate her breakfast which was toast in two minutes and then ran to get ready. She got dressed in boot cut jeans, a t-shirt that had a horse running across it and then tennis shoes. Kate ran out the door and decided to ride her bike to school instead of taking the bus. When she got there kids were all staring at her as she walked down the hallway. Kate got shown to her locker and then to her first class which was science. The principle then left Kate to figure it out by herself.

"Good morning class as you are all aware we have a new student today her name is Kate Knight the sister of Sterling Knight. I want you guys to make her feel welcome."

Then Kate was told to sit in the back of the room and the teacher started giving a lecture about volcanoes and the lava that they have and the different types. Kate found all of her classrooms and didn't even get lost once. At the end of the day one of the popular girls came up to Kate and said "Hey do you want to sit by us at lunch tomorrow? I mean you are like the coolest person ever."

Kate had met a lot of people like this pretending to be her friend to meet her brother and Kate put on her fake smile and said "Thank you but I think I will have to pass. I like to sit next to people how like me for how I am and not just to get close to my brother but thanks again." Kate got on her bike and went home thinking about how she made no friends and a couple of enemies. Wow I am so not popular! Thought Kate wishing that she could just have a normal life. When she got home her house still looked huge but Kate felt like there should be a sign that says "lonely" in front of it. She did her homework and then went out and played on their private beach. Even playing in the water was not changing her mood. Kate gave up and went to bed not wanting to go to school the next day. The next day Kate woke up and got ready and then went downstairs where she saw a letter from Sterling.

_Kate_

_Right me back each morning and then I will read it at night! How was school yesterday? Did you make any friends? I love this place and I am going out for even more movies so we are going to be here awhile. This movie is turning out great! I hope that you write me back! I also hope you love it here as much as I do!_

_Love  
Sterling_

Kate read the letter and knew she had to lie because if Sterling like it here she better like it her to. So Kate got a pen and paper and started writing.

_Sterling_

_Okay that sound like a good idea writing. School was fine and I made some friends to. Have fun at your movies!_

_Love  
Kate_

What Kate really wanted to say was I hate it here and take me back home but she couldn't. She rode her bike to school and all of her classes were boring and the day seemed to go on forever. She sat by herself at lunch and then when she went to her locker at the end of the day that popular girl and her friends were standing there.

"Listen Kate why don't you just go back home were you belong. Nobody likes you. Your brother is one of the best actors ever and one of the coolest persons ever but you for sure are the lamest. I don't think your brother even wants you. You are just a tag along kid that he feels sorry for since your mom and dad died. It would be a lot easier for him if you just go away! I am surprised you aren't up for adoption yet. Well then again who would want a loser like you." Then the girl walked away and Kate was left there in shock. Before Kate knew what was happening she had grabbed all of her books and ran for her bike. Kate couldn't help it tears came down her eyes and five minutes later Kate got home and went inside.

"Why did you have to die mom and dad? Sterling doesn't even want me. I am just a tag along kid and I have no friends at school and everybody hates me. Sterling loves it here and I hate it. I can't tell him or else he will want to make me happy and move!"

With nothing to lose Kate went and grabbed her guitar and started singing Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana.

"

Oh oh oh yeah

La Da Da

Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I dont wanna sound ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange. I really love the role I play, the songs I sing.  
but with all the fame, the things that seem so simple, are suddenly so far out of reach.  
Wish that they could see that underneath..

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe.

Anything can happen in this world  
for an ordinary girl like you like me  
for an ordinary girl like you like me

How are you?Hello!Good-bye?  
One day here, One day there  
And again its time to go  
Miss Popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high 5's  
They pay me larger than life  
yeahhhh

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe.

Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl

MmM...

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe?

Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

(Yeaahhhh)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, Like me  
For an ordinary girl

MmM...  
For an ordinary girl

Like me...  
Like you...  
For an ordinary girl"

As soon as Kate was done singing in the house she took one look at the beach and ran down there with her guitar. She started singing Stand by Rascal Flatts.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright

[Chorus:]  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

[Repeat Chorus]

Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Ooohhh

As soon as Kate sang that she thought of running away but then she decided that she had to stay strong. Kate was playing in the water with her guitar on the beach when there was thunder and then it started pouring. Kate ran with her guitar back in the house left her guitar there and then went back outside to dance in the rain on the beach. What Kate didn't know was there were paparazzi hiding in the bushes taking pictures.

* * *

** I know this chapter is really long but I hope you like it and please leave a review!**


	3. Work

**I decided to keep going with this story because I can tell with the story traffic that people are reading this story and just not leaving reviews. But please leave reviews! I do allow people that don't have an account to still review! By the way their house is on my profile if you want to see it. I made it up where they live but since I was dumb and went to school on the house looked cool although I would have to say living in the country would be way better. Good news I got over the stomach flu! I was dumb because I went to school one day later and I hadn't thrown up or passed out again so I was happy and then of course this weekend I had a fever. So my mom is making me stay home. She said that she doesn't want me to push it by going to school. I was like mom I played a two hour tennis match on torn growth plates (in my ankles) and I put up with it but why can't I go to school. My fever broke last night but still my Grandma told me I sounded horrible on the phone. Ha ha. By the way if something hurts when playing tennis stop playing and go to the doctor. Let's just say the doctor wasn't happy with my ankles. It wasn't pretty. Okay I will be quiet now and go on with the story. Oh one more thing. The Australian Open is on! I am watching it right now. I can't believe Venus pulled out! Okay now I am done!**

**

* * *

**

Kate went to bed and then in the morning woke up to see a newspaper on the table along with a note. Kate decided to look at the newspaper first. On the front page it had Kate's picture with her dancing in the rain and in the headlines it said Does Kate like It Here? Of course the made up lies saying they talked to her and she said that she loved it. Kate was about to gag at the part that said that Kate said "I love it here I wouldn't trade it for anything." Kate moved onto the note.

_Kate,_

_Love the picture! I am so glad that you are having fun here. Sorry I have not been able to spend a lot of time with you. It is Friday today. You maybe could come to the set with me tomorrow. Maybe I could even meet some of your friends!_

_Love,  
Sterling_

_Sterling aka Big Brother,_

_Yeah I do look good in that picture. Ha ha. It is fine I know that you are busy. I might take you up on that offer and I am not sure that you would want to meet my friends. They are a little shy and don't like to meet new people but thanks though. _

_Love,  
Kate_

Kate got ready for school and rode her bike to school again. She got their and everybody was staring at her like she was the most famous lady in the whole wide world. Kate went to her locker not wanting to deal with all of these people. Even the teachers were looking at her like she was the coolest person on the planet. Everything was going smoothly when the "popular girls" came up to her.

"Wow you still have the courage to show your face. You know before you came here I was the coolest girl in this whole school so go back where you came from. Have you ever noticed how your brother is never around? That is because he doesn't want you there. Trust me this whole school is against you."

Kate rolled her eyes and said "What is your name?"

"Samantha. I go by Samantha nothing else. Sam is just gross I mean it sounds like a boy's name. Samantha sounds much better."

"Oh well okay then Samantha I do have the courage to show my face because you know what I don't care what this school thinks of me. My brother is never around because he is making a movie and I am proud of him for doing that. Now if you have nothing else to say to me I will be on my way." Kate walked away knowing that everybody was looking at her in shock for standing up to that little brat. It was the end of the day and Kate went home with no homework because she finished it in study hall. As she was riding home she went past the dog shelter for the dogs that were abused or were found as strays. Kate parked her bike and walked in.

"Hello welcome to the Help the Animals Shelter. My name is Kelly can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. I was wondering how many dogs and kittens you have up for adoption." Kate said having a plan in mind.

"Well if you go into those doors those are all the dogs and then the other door will take you to the cats." Kelly smiled knowing that this girl would but everyone if she could.

"Thanks. I just wanted to stop in and see if the place was clean and it is so I will have to ask my brother if I can get one before I take one home." Kate smiled at the lady and walked out and rode to a restaurantthat said help needed. Kate walked in and smiled at the one guy that must have been the manager because it said manager on his t-shirt.

"Hi. I am looking for a job. I know I am only fourteen but I can be the best waitress that you ever had. I need this job so I will work so hard that your brain will fly when you see me work."

The manager looked at Kate and then smiled and said "Fine. Show me what you can do. But I am only doing this because you look like you need this job. Now here is the hat you need to wear at all times and your hours will be from four to eight everyday and you will get whatever your tips are. Now you will start now. Your tables are four, five, six, seven, and eight. So only five but trust me if you do a bad job you will be outta here faster than you can say butter." The manager walked away leaving Kate a last look. Kate put her hat on so that nobody would see who she really was and picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

A couple was seated at one of her tables and Kate went over.

"Hi. My name is Kate and I will be your waitress today can I start you off with something to drink or a little meal before your big meal?"

The couple looked at her and said "Aren't you a little young to be working and we would just live water and two plain burgers."

"Okay your meal is coming right up and for the working part I need to because I want a puppy and want to save the animals from the shelters." Kate nodded at the couple and went into the kitchen where she put the order down on the rack and walked back out to see another one of her tables filled. She walked over without looking up and said "Hello my name is Kate and I will be your waitress today what can I start you out with?"

When Kate looked up she saw Sterling was sitting at the table with the director from his movie. Kate pulled her cap down lower and took out a pen.

"I will have water." Sterling said smiling at how young and shy the waitress seemed to be.

"I will also have water." The director said smiling at the young girl.

"That will be coming right up." Kate left and got all the drinks and gave the couple two waters and then Sterling water and the director water.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" Kate asked hoping that they would order now so she wouldn't have to come near them a lot.

"We are ready. We will both just have a house salad the one that is as high as a mountain." The director ordered for both of them and then gave Kate the menus. Kate gave the order to the kitchen and gave the food that came out to the first couple. All of a sudden twelve teenage guys came in and got seated at all of Kate's other tables split so that they would all fit.

Well isn't this just great. Thought Kate walking over there to ask what they wanted to drink.

"Hi my name is Kate and what can I get for you to start off with?" Kate asked what seemed like the one hundredth time today.

"We all just want seven up. All twelve of us." Kate nodded and placed the order and came back out with the salads.

"Here you guys are. Is there anything else I can get you at this time?" Kate asked as she handed the plates to them.

"Nothing and thank you these salads look great." Kate nodded and went back to the kitchen and got the drinks for the guys that walked in. Kate carried them out her arms almost giving out from the weight. She set them down and saw that the director was waving his hand at her. Kate went over after fixing her hat and asked "Is there anything that you need?"

"Yes we just want to know why someone as young as you are is working like you are. Don't you have parents that take care of you?"

Kate didn't know what to say so she just said "I am sorry I am not allowed to talk about personal stuff with customers."

Kate was about to walk away when she heard Sterling mutter "She reminds me so much of my little sister. I miss her so much when I am filming." Kate went away from there fast and got the couples bill and gave it to them with a smile and the please come again line. Next Kate went and got the guys order which was all burgers. After she placed that in she went back to Sterling's table and gave them the bill which they took and smiled at her.

Kate didn't have anything to do until the burgers came out so she got her song book out that she always carried around in her bag. She set it down on the counter and sat down on a stool pulling out a pen. She then got a call that her burgers were ready so she went and took them over there and got them the mustard that they wanted, then collected the couples cash that they left and noticed that she got a ten dollar tip which she put in her pocket and then went to Sterling's table noticing that he was still there. Kate took the credit card and scanned it into the machine so that it would charge them for their meal and then gave it back to them. She went back to her song book and saw that she left off at a song that she hadn't finished yet. It was called First Love Song (It is by Luke Bryan but I am pretending that she made it up) all she had was

Ridin' down the road,  
listenin' to the radio,  
You leaned over,  
and turned it up.  
You Said 'baby this is it,  
The one I wanted you to hear.  
Don't it sound, just like us."  
Up till then all I'd ever listened too.  
Was a little "Sweet Home...", "Tuesdays Gone"  
And "Workin' Man Blues."

Kate thought about what to add next and then thought about if she ever heard of a love song that she liked and felt it with someone and she hadn't so next she came up with

This is my first love song  
First Time I felt the words.  
First time I sang along  
Whenever it comes on  
I just think of you, and everything you do.  
Your my one, my from now on.  
My first love song.

Baby I'm not who I was.  
You gave me your love.  
And it woke me up.  
Made me more aware.  
Of something deep inside,  
Somethin' that I have.  
A life I want to share.  
And I'll remember this as long as I live.  
Every note, every word,  
Every single kiss.

(Repeat Chorus)

Baby...

(repeat chorus)

Yeah baby,  
My first Love song.

Kate liked the song and felt that it was good. It was almost time for her shift to be over so she went and gave the guys the bills which they paid and then walked out the door making a total of thirty dollars. Kate was just about to get on her bike when Sterling pulled up.

"Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted a ride. It isn't safe for you to be out here by yourself. If you were my sister I would be freaking out because I would be worried. Your parents are probablyworried to so please let me drive you home."

Kate looked at him and said "Thank you but I live very close by so I can ride my bike. Thank you again for the offer." Kate rode her bike away and took a short cut that she knew that would lead her to her house quicker. Kate got there and it only took her twenty minutes but she saw Sterling's car there already.

"Oh no!" Kate said and ran to the window and started climbing up to get to her room before Sterling came and checked on her.

* * *

**Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


End file.
